dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Strife (Original)
Cloud Strife was one of the warriors fighting for the side of Chaos in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, but afterwards, he switched sides and fought alongside the Warriors of Cosmos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Cloud is a swordsman who deals powerful attacks that send his foes flying. Though he is considered composed in the eyes of his comrades, Cloud often questions the reasons and methods for fighting, as well as the purposes that it would serve, and struggles to understand them. During the war he is also forced to battle his nemesis, Sephiroth, who manipulates him into fighting at every turn. Crystal and Attire Cloud (Normal).png|Normal Cloud (Alt 1).png|Alt 1 Cloud (Alt 2).png|Alt 2 Cloud (DLC).png|DLC Cloud (EX Mode).png|EX Mode Cloud (Alt 1 EX Mode).png|Alt 1 EX Mode Cloud (Alt 2 EX Mode).png|Alt 2 EX Mode Cloud (DLC EX Mode).png|DLC EX Mode Cloud's costume in Dissidia is almost identical to his original Final Fantasy VII appearance. He wears an indigo outfit, a metal pauldron, a brown belt with the SOLDIER symbol, brown gloves and black boots. The only differences between his original artwork and his Dissidia appearance are the redesigned SOLDIER logo on his belt and dual layered pauldron. His hair is spiky and blond and his eyes glow bright blue, the sign of a Mako-infused SOLDIER. Cloud's first alternate costume "Cloudy Wolf" is his outfit from Advent Children. He wears a sleeveless zipped-down turtleneck sweater with black cloth covering his left arm and leg, and his boots and pauldron are different with the Fenrir emblem on his pauldron. His hair also has more spikes, albeit shorter ones, and he wields the main blade of his Fusion Swords, the First Tsurugi. In his EX Mode, he wields the fully assembled Fusion Swords, though for purposes of gameplay he never separates them as he does in the film. Cloud's second alternate outfit "Steady Light" is based on Amano's artwork of him. He wears a different shirt and white boots, and a small white pack slung over his back. His belt has the original SOLDIER symbol on it, his pauldron, gauntlets and belt have small blue and white details, and his belt has a string of beads hanging off it. This outfit is Cloud's attire in Dissidia 012 while serving as a Warrior of Chaos. Cloud's DLC costume "Kingdom Hearts gear" is based on his appearance from the games of the Kingdom Hearts series in which he appears, sans Kingdom Hearts II, where his attire is based on Vincent Valentine's. Cloud wears a gauntlet with a golden claw, a torn red cape, and dark blue clothing underneath. A demonic black wing emerges from his left shoulder. The Buster Sword is also wrapped in bandages. Cloud's manikin version, Imaginary Soldier, is light blue. Battle Cloud's fighting style is called Buster Basher. He specializes in slow, powerful melee attacks that do heavy damage and knock the opponent across arenas. Many of Cloud's attacks have the Wall Rush ability, letting him slam opponents into floors and walls to deal additional damage. His Limit Breaks from Final Fantasy VII are included as attacks, and his two chainable HP attacks do a great deal of additional Bravery damage. However, Cloud is a slow ground mover, his attacks are fairly easy to block or dodge, and he lacks ranged capabilities. His HP attacks require him to charge before attacking, leaving the opponent time to dodge and counterattack. |} |} |} |} Equipment Cloud can equip Swords, Greatswords, Katanas, Spears, Hammers, Shields, Bangles, Large Shields, Rings, Hats, Helms, Light Helms, Clothing, Light Armor, and Chestplates. Cloud can also equip Female Exclusive Equipment (a reference to his crossdressing scene). Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory /Quotes/ Category:Square Characters Category:Original Dissidia Characters